


The Right Choice?

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted father/mother, Adoptive Parent The Doctor, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Summary: The Doctor worries he made the wrong choice taking in the children of one of his enemies, children being hunted because of who there mother is.The Doctor become an adopted parent to Kygo 3 years old and Azar 5 years old the sons of Madame Kovarian.———This story is pretty much different points in time, with Kygo and Azar with The Doctor.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Male Character(s), River Song/Original Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you" The dark haired woman said tears in her eyes as she watched the man walk away with her two children in his arms, her 5 and 3 year old sons.

"I'm not doing this for you, I won't let anything happen to innocent children" He told her through gritted teeth still despising her what she did to his best friends. 

"Where are we going?" A small voice asked him, he looked down to see the five year old boy peeking his head out from the blanket wrapped around him and his brother.

"Somewhere safe.I promise" He told him, lifting the blanket higher to cover their heads, blocking them from the harsh snow falling around them.

The brunette haired man looked down at them one last time before walking into the blue police box he called his home, hoping he made the right decision taking these boys in vowing to protect them from the evil their mothers enemies. 

"I will protect you with my life" The Doctor told them walking though the TARDIS toward the room that now belonged to the young boys in his arms. 

He lay them down on the double bed, he will change for smaller one's in the morning, before leaving the room leaving a lamp on as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

“You did what?” The angry Scottish woman shouted at the Doctor, seconds after he told them about his decision to raise Madame Kovarians children. 

“I couldn’t let innocent children be killed because of that evil woman” He told her looking over his shoulder at the young boys playing in the Pond’s backyard. 

“Why you? You could have taken them anywhere but you decided to raise the children of the woman who took my daughter” Amy said looking at her best friend betrayed. 

“I’m sorry you don’t like my decision but it is my decision,they are innocent they don’t deserve to be killed because of their mother. I won’t allow it” 

“Melody was innocent she still took her, trained her to be the one to kill you.” Amy told him, looking out the glass doors where she heard laughter coming from the backyard. 

The pair look out to see Azar lay on the ground laughing as Kygo tickled him. 

“Exactly. They turned an innocent child into a killer I let it happen once, but not again” The Doctor said looking over at the boys with Amy. 

“I hope you know what your doing”

“So do I”

After about an hour The Doctor, Azar and Kygo left the Pond household, returning to the TARDIS.

“Doctor when can we see mommy again?” One of the young boys asked, the time lord looked down to see it Kygo looking up at him with big green eyes. 

“I don’t know, bud” He told him truthfully, Kygo looked at him for a moment before sadly nodding his head, walking over to his brother who was sat on a chair reading a children’s book he had gotten from the library.


End file.
